Background of the Disclosure. Fingerprint recognition systems generally provide for collection of fingerprint information and comparing that information against a database of known fingerprint information.
It sometimes occurs that comparing fingerprint information is made more difficult by attempting to compare fingerprint information which is oriented at different angles. For example, if the authorized user enrolls their fingerprint information oriented at a first angle, and the accessing user attempts to use fingerprint information oriented at a second angle different from the first angle, it might be difficult to determine if the accessing user's fingerprint information is sufficiently similar to the authorized user's fingerprint information to allow access.
It sometimes occurs that comparing fingerprint information which is oriented at different angles can be accomplished, but involves substantial processing effort (alternatively, involves substantial processing effort when a difference between angles exceeds a particular threshold, such as plus or minus 45 degrees). A fingerprint information comparator can attempt to rotate the accessing user's fingerprint information and compare that rotated fingerprint information with the authorized user's fingerprint information. However, this might have the effect that the repeated operations of rotation and comparison take substantial processing effort and are time consuming. This might have the effect of adding difficulty and possible user frustration to fingerprint recognition security. This might also have the effect of making use of fingerprint recognition security a hindrance or otherwise impractical.
Each of these examples, as well as other possible considerations, can cause difficulty for the authorized user in their interaction with the fingerprint recognition system, and in their interaction with devices incorporating the fingerprint recognition system (such as a computing device using fingerprint recognition for authentication). For example, as noted above, the accessing user might find a user interface for collecting and authorizing fingerprints to be annoying or otherwise impractical, and might shy away from using that user interface. This might have the effect that the fingerprint recognition sensor remains unused, or is used less effectively than otherwise.